Holding Out
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: The summer is coming to an end, and 10th grade is beginning. There are only two years left of high school, but a certain redheaded teen is positive he won't make it. Luckily for him, a hero is there that will help him no matter if he wants his help or not.


((I had the hardest time figuring out how to properly start this. Half of this chapter was originally going to be just for Fanboy(Tobias) and Chum Chum(Edmund), but there was a change of plans. I'll be finishing _Cherry Knots_ soon. I just got my internet back and it will be taken away again later today.))

Chapter 1:

There were only two teen boys sitting on a bus headed for Galaxy Hills, California. The heavier, shorter one was asleep, snoring softly. His older, taller friend sat by the window, staring out at the ocean as they passed over a bridge while he was the quietest he'd ever been.

_ So, I got this journal to leave all my daily activities and adventures in so maybe one day a future society or whatever may find it and learn about the greatness that was Fanboy- or hopefully one day soon, Dr. Fan__**man**__. I'll also use this to catalog my daily thoughts, but don't worry, everything in here will be worth while. I'll make sure of that. Besides, my life isn't boring._

_ Anyway, Chum Chum, my sidekick and best friend who is totally my brother- I swear, and I are coming back from a month long Super-Sidekick Hero Training Camp or SSHTC for short. It was at that exact place only a year or something like that ago did we decide that we we would stop wearing our super hero uniforms on a daily basis. This was during the summer of eighth grade when Bolt, she's a totally cool former hero, told us some really... motivating words... I guess. She said that she didn't want to see us waste our teen years considering the fact we've worn our uniforms for so long. It took a while for us to think about it, but eventually, after long talks and a lot of emotions- manly ones, we decided we would only wear them in case of emergency or something. It sounds difficult to do, but I'll feel more like the heroes in the comics. Normal guy by day; hero by night. When we put on "normal" clothes, only two people could recognize us, Kyle and Yo. She knows Chum Chum too well._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Located within the far reaches of another dimension in England was a school atop a mountainous region with large forests and one enormous lake. The school known as Milkweed Academy had three long bridges that stretched out over the lake, a low forest, and connected it to another mountain not too far away. Milkweed consisted of several towers that were in the same area. The tower in the middle was the largest. Four other towers which held the dormitories were located on the sides and in the back. The other towers consisted of classrooms and other rooms used for various things. Within the forest was an area made for special wizard and necromancy events. The latter was something the school was often looked at strangely for. It made people wonder why a high-caliber school would bother teaching young witches and wizards how to raise the dead. It almost seemed like a darker side to many.

A redheaded teen stood next to the bell tower that looked suspiciously like the one in London. He didn't mind though. It reminded him of his birthplace and brought him comfort.

_When Kyle had been asked to return to Milkweed, he didn't believe it at first. It was something he had tried so hard to do for years, and all they did was send Professor Flan to ask him to come back? Kyle was shocked to say the least, but he quickly become disappointed when he learned it would only be for the summer. No one would be there..._

_Upon walking up through the courtyard, up the stairs, and entering the wooden doors, he was shocked to see that many students were walking about. Some of them had stopped and stared at the English boy before whispering to a friend. Several students asked if his name was Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason. He would always say yes without hesitation. That was before he knew why. As it turned out, the fact that he had once turned a professor into flan at the age of ten had passed around the academy quickly and was still fresh even in his absence. Some of the worst wizards, behavior wise, had asked Kyle to join them. Kyle felt offended and shocked. It was only his first day back. What were all those rotten children doing there anyway?_

"_Professor Valganhoff!" Kyle would have normally knocked, but he was too angry._

_The said professor jumped out of the seat at her desk and rushed to meet Kyle in the middle of her spacious office. "What is it, my dear boy? Why did you burst through the doors in such a way?"_

"_Don't you get that way with me!" If he hadn't been so enraged, that statement would be best reserved for the head master of the school. "I come back **just** because I was asked by one of my former professors and here I am being treated horribly because everyone heard about you know what!"_

"_Oh, please! You didn't come back solely because we asked! I and everyone else know about how you have tried and failed a million times to get back on to this school's property." She said sternly._

_Kyle's eyebrows knitted closer together. "What?! How?! Why?!"_

"_Professor Flan has a big mouth, and you know full well Sigmund-"_

"_That bastard!"_

_Professor Valganhoff gently placed her slightly wrinkled hands on Kyle's shoulders. "Now, now. Stop this madness. I am fully aware of how much you detest Sigmund for what he had done to you years ago. You two have one of the strongest rivalries I've ever seen sprout within the walls of this campus, but please, I beg of you, do not go and start trouble with him."_

"_I'm surprised I haven't seen him yet..." Kyle's shoulders eased. "I thought the bloody German would've been the first to run up to my face and say something stupid."_

"_Perhaps he's better than you thought." The head master cleared her throat and released her grip on Kyle's shoulders. "I didn't call you back here just to be ridiculed. Even though it seems like the most logical thing to place your blame in."_

_Kyle watched her walk back to her desk, heels clicking against the cold, stone floor. Instead of getting something off there, she turned to one of the glass closets that lined her walls and waved her wand over it. A large stack of papers hovered through it and landed in her hands._

"_This. This is your record."_

"_My what?" Kyle laughed. "You're kidding me? That's mine?! That's too big to be mine!"_

"_You may think that, but we've kept an eye on you in North America. We've recorded every moment you've used your magic around the mortals. The ones at the bottom are just from when you were a wee thing. The ones closest to the beginning are from when you had your little accident. Speaking of that, while you were gone, we've had tons of solutions on how to change Professor Flan back, but he's too used to being a dessert." Professor Valganhoff sighed and rubbed her temples. "Of course, many of these are from when you attempted to get back into our academy."_

"_I suppose that's the only reason the stack is so big..." Kyle said dryly and rubbed the back of his neck, narrowing his eyes at the tremendous amount of papers. "But what does that have to do with you wanting me back?"_

"_We've noticed that you're getting stronger by practicing your magic alone."_

"_Is that a problem?" Kyle asked, never taking his eyes off her._

"_No. What is a problem is your anger and jealousy." She replied, clasping her hands together over her lap as she sat on the edge of her desk. _

"_What?!" Kyle's fists balled up tightly on his sides. "I don't have issues with either of those!"_

"_Once again, you are blind to your own troubles!" Professor Valganhoff exclaimed louder than both she and Kyle expected. "You do not see that a lot of your magic using is fueled by rage and jealousy! I called you back here to repair those things about you! I do not expect you to leave here perfect, but I do expect you to leave here thinking about what you will be taught till the very last-minute you do leave!"_

_Kyle backed up. He opened his fists and stretched out his fingers before folding his arms behind his back. He remained silent. _

"_I keep your files in here to remind me of who you used to be and who you can and will become." She said in a softer voice and fixed her long black sleeves. "I suppose you already have your schedule?"_

_Kyle snapped back to reality. "Yes, ma'm."_

"_Good." _

"_I have a question, head master."_

"_What is it, dear?" Professor Valganhoff sat back at her desk._

"_What are all the students doing here? I thought there was summer vacation?"_

_Professor Valganhoff's eyes darkened. "A certain student, one who was capable of doing things far beyond my imagination, went into action with certain events of his. The things he did were awful and left the school in shambles. Everyone had to be released until we patched everything up. They had no choice but to return to school during summer."_

_Kyle's eyebrows raised in a kind of curiosity that would get him kicked out again if he actually went through with what he was thinking to get answers about the vague event._

"_Now, I will tell you one more thing before you run off and do what you must to prepare for tomorrow's classes."_

"_Yes?" Kyle stood, shifting his weight from one foot to another._

"_Sigmund is in the courtyard now. If you wish to speak to him you may. Also, before I forget, you have the same room and house as last time. Off you go." The head master waved him out._

"_Okay... Good day, Professor Valganhoff." Kyle walked back to the door._

_The blonde woman watched him walk out, waiting for a moment to return to his record._

_Kyle marched out of her office, climbed down the lengthy staircase and made his way across the courtyard to where Sigmund was indeed sitting and talking with a group of his so called friends. The platinum blonde was leaning against a pillar, laughing a few times._

"_I'm surprised I still remember this place so well." He said to himself._

"_Wait! Kyle!"_

"_Hm?"_

_A girl with bronze skin and dark, wavy hair ran up to him. She stopped right in front of him to catch her breath._

"_You may not remember me," she panted, "but you and I were really good friends when we were little. I heard you were back, and I wasn't sure if the rumors were true, but here you are!"_

_Kyle tilted his head to the side. "Who... are you...?"_

"_My name is Keltie." She smiled. "My, you sure have changed. Your hair is much longer and you're even growing a tad bit of muscle."_

"_A tad bit? I'll have you know that-"_

_Keltie laughed. "Still the same old easy to offend boy you always were I see?"_

_Kyle frowned. "I have very important matters to attend to."_

"_Tch!" She smacked her lips. "That's no way to treat an old friend! I'll talk to you later then... Oh, and not everyone knows about the Flan incident."_

_Keltie walked away, not turning back at all. Kyle shook his head to try and clear it of what had happened. God that was weird he thought._

"_Sigmund!" Kyle shouted at the famous sorcerer when he was close enough._

_The German looked past a young, blonde girl and grinned. "Oh! Why hello, Kahl!"_

"_Stop being so happy to see me!"_

_The other students gave each other questioning looks, hoping someone might have the answer to the confrontation. _

"_Must you be so unkind to an old friend who visits you a lot?"_

"_Quit giving me that bullcrap! That's not the kind of tripe I want to hear spilling out of the mouth of someone who runs it too much." Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his rival._

_Sigmund innocently ran a hand through his hair which was loosely tied in a ponytail with a black, satin ribbon and slung over his shoulder. He straightened out his black, leather jacket and adjusted his vest. Sigmund stood at his full height, revealing that he was somewhat taller than Kyle._

"_Kahl, I wish to cause no trouble." He brought on a smile that made Kyle sick. "We will go about our lives like we did when we were together. It's truly nice to see you at your old home."_

"_It makes sense that you wouldn't be too surprised to see me considering the fact that you work very closely with the Council. You already know about this decision to let me stay for the summer." Kyle stated._

"_Zat is true, but zere is more to ze decision than you know." Sigmund's face had taken on a more serious expression._

"_Wait a minute. What is that supposed to-"_

"_Anyway, I have to go get ready for my next class. Even superstars like ze wonderful Sigmund must learn new things. Hasta lauego~!" Sigmund called to Kyle as he made his way to the main tower._

"_Why you little-!" Kyle stopped himself and took in a deep breath. "Keep calm. You've already made a fool of yourself as it is."_

Kyle smiled fondly to himself at the memory of his first day despite it not happening that long ago. He found it interesting to be able to see all the older students who were most familiar with him and rewalk the halls he had learned how to walk in. It amazed him that he still knew the academy so well. He wasn't aware of how much he had missed the wizardry school, but he was going to miss it even more in couple of more days. Soon, he'd have to return to Galaxy Hills.

"Kahl!"

The teen turned his head to look. It wasn't as though he really needed to. Kyle knew that only one person said his name in such a way that anyone could have thought he was talking about someone else. "What is it, Sigmund?"

"Professor Valganhoff wants to see you. Stop reminiscing about your life like ze ball of depression and mopeyness you are."

Kyle turned around all the way and reached both hands up to tighten the ponytail on the top of his head. He fixed his fringe, and the long locks of bright red hair that hung in front of his ears.

"You know, Kahl, we have zis great new great new invention called a haircut."

((I really want to write a whole story about Kahl at Milkweed, but I'm not.))


End file.
